Forgive and Forget
by Bexcy
Summary: My first BJxLydia fanfic. It is movieverse. What happens when Lydia starts to regret her choice to betray Beetlejuice. Can she forget what he did. More importantly can he forgive what she did? the "m" rating will be more clear later on. comments mean more
1. A Name

I do not own as much as I may wish any of the following characters. copyright tim burton.

This is movieverse and is my first attempt if you would like me to continue then please comment. I shall continue once I have at least 5 comments.

Chapter One

The rain on her window made soft pit-pat sounds. She sighed writing a name on the fogged up window. B-E-E-T-L-E-J-U-I-C-E. She admitted that she had felt very guilty about getting him eaten by a sandworm all those years ago. I mean he had been trying to help her and she threw it back in his face. She had betrayed him by not marrying him and then gotten him eaten. It didn't seem very fare. Was he really as bad as Barbara and Adam made him out to be? She had to admit that he did look rather good in the black and white stripped suit, and he had been trying to help her. She looked into the candlelit room and watched shadows dance over her artwork. Her artwork that had been inspired all those years ago by, him. They weren't amazing because she had done it all from memory and she hadn't seen him that long in his suit until he had changed into that purple monstrosity of a groom suit.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Lydia hunny it's Barbara can I come in?" She looked to the door.

"Yeah hold on a second" She hid the recent picture she had drawn of him under her pillow. They had accepted one or two drawings of him on her wall but they knew nothing of the more then 50 under her bed. She supposed it was almost a slight obsession and not really a healthy one. Once hidden she opened the door.

"Hey what's up?" She asked smiling at her motherly ghost.

"Adam and I have to go to see Juno for our yearly check up today and your parents have gone out are you going to be ok on your own?"

Lydia laughed "Barbara I'm 19 now I'm sure I'll be fine" she smiled at her and then closed the door. She looked at the window the name she had written was still there, she smiled gently and wrote the name twice more. Her smile grew, everyone was out, and she was alone. She opened the draw on her desk and looked at the folded red wedding dress and ring perched on top of it. It couldn't do any harm could it? She could always put him back.

She looked in the mirror, her eyeliner was very smudged and her lipstick had worn off. She wasn't exactly dressed to greet "the ghost with the most" either. She looked down at her sweatpants and blue baggy top. First things first she thought a shower was needed. As the hot water hit her back she started to think why she was bothering. She didn't did need to impress him, his thoughts didn't matter to her, did they? She laughed at the thoughts of what she was about to do. She was going to invite back the ghost who had almost killed her father and forced her to marry him. Even thinking about the absurdity of it didn't make her rethink her idea; she was going to go through with it.

She dried her dark black hair and let it fall around her face. She put thick eyeliner around her eyes and deep red lipstick on her pale looking lips. She chose a small black lace top and dark purple jean. She turned around in the mirror making sure she looked good. And then stood in the middle of her room and closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and her breath quicken. Was this a good idea? Could she really put him back? Would she want to put him back?

She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath and then in a loud commanding voice she spoke to the darkness.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!!!"

I know it is short but I have left it on a cliffhanger if you want me to proceed then please comment.

NOTE: one i have enough comments on each chapter I will continue story. Once all my story is completed I will draw it up as a comic strip hopefully.


	2. Scare tactics

Again I own nothing but my imagination. please enjoy and comment.

Chapter Two

The mirror cracked and her windows were thrown open and her candles blew out, she heard that distinct cackle from somewhere in the room. Amidst the rain pouring in through her now open windows and thunder pounding in her eardrums she searched franticly for a sign of him but saw nothing. The light above her head cracked and sent small shards of glass around the room and she screamed. Then everything went silent and dark only the lighting illuminating the room.

"Beetlejui.." She stopped herself she couldn't call his name he might go away again. Where was he? He was here she was sure of it, she had heard him laugh. Something blew past her face making her jump.

"BJ? Are you in here?" she asked to the darkness. Again another cackle but no words.

She opened her top draw and took out a torch and searched franticly with it. Every shadow made her anxious. The pictures of him on her wall were gone and sprawled across the floor. She went to pick them up and looked at them in each corner of the pages there were letters scrawled; putting them in order she looked at them again her eyes widening 'you're mine'.

"Shit, shit and triple shit" she whispered what had she done, he was a murderous ghost who could in all likely end her life with a snap of his pale fingers. She backed away from her drawings reaching for her door. The handle was ice cold and wouldn't turn she was locked in. She was locked in a room with a very pissed off ghost!

"Fuck oh please open" She pleaded with the door, but it wouldn't open, she pounded on the door till her hands hurt and she screamed for people she knew wouldn't hear her "Barbara! Adam! Please someone anyone." Tears ran down her face making her perfect eyeliner run down her face. She turned to face the room huddled against the door. She pointed the torch at the room like a gun. She closed her eyes.

She could send him back easily "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, B…" a clammy hand covered her mouth but she couldn't see him.

"Come on babes sending me away so soon" the rough voice came from the darkness; it was like she was blind.

"Please…please" she whimpered. He cackled again. And mimicked her.

"Please. Please don't hurt me" he sounded just like her and she recalled him doing that during the wedding ceremony. She stood up angry with herself more then him for getting herself into this.

"Stop playing games and show yourself you coward!!" She screamed at the darkness and regretted it instantly as a hand wrapped around her throat. Bright green eyes stared into hers from inches away.

"Say it again babes I dare you" his eyes held a fire that no dead persons should, or maybe she was just imagining that. A smile curled on his lips. "That's what I thought" he said when she stayed quiet.

"Let go of me" she breathed.

He laughed squeezing a little tighter. "You are in no position to be making demands" at the word position he had leaned his body against hers and she had tried hard not to gasp. He did however let go of her and stood away from her. He looked at the length of her body like an animal observing its prey. His lips curled into a smile that made her cringe. She didn't want to know what he was thinking in his perverted mind.

"Little Lyds grew up I see and gained a more womanly appearance" He walked towards her grinning she stepped back the back of her knees touching the bed. Oh crap she thought not a good place to be. He looked behind her and his grin widened.

"What a good idea babes, it's been a while since I've seen some action and I'm feeling a little anxious if ya know what I mean" He laughed.

"Don't touch me" a thought leapt into her head and a smile crept up to her lips "I have the power here remember, all I've got to do is say your name three times and off you go Beej." His smile wavered a little and fear showed briefly in his eyes at least she thought it did.

"Really? You have the power do you babes? Wanna see some real power?" He grinned and disappeared before her eyes. Her clothing changed into a small red dress that clung to her shape, a split going so far up the side her spider web patterned pants showed through. Her breast looked like they were one accidental move away from falling out and the back boots that rode up her legs reaching her thighs were heeled enough to make her scared of moving in case she fell over. She risked moving to see what else he had done.

She picked up a shard of mirror to see her hair was piled on top of her head in curls and a choker with a small red beetle was at her throat. Her eyeliner was thick and clean gain and crimson lipstick covered her mouth. She smiled.

"Not bad BJ but I was expecting something a little more impressive then just changing my clothing" She laughed. He appeared in front of her and her laughter stopped dead.

"I'm not trying to impress you I'm just amusing myself" his hand brushed up the dress. She let a small gasp escape her lips and he laughed. He left her standing up and laid on her bed.

"So what's with the summon babes? Get a little anxious yourself?" He laughed raising one dirty eyebrow. Now that she had calmed down she took in his appearance he looked pretty much the same as when she had last seen him and the black and white suit she liked was the one he was wearing. She heard him laugh. "See anything you like babes?" he ran a hand up his leg and smiled lustfully at her, she blushed a deep red making him laugh again "Want some of the ghost with the most?" Again his hand ran across his body and his lust filled smile grew. She looked away from him.

"Keep dreaming" She laughed "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last paranormal being on earth"

He grunted "Fine, so why did you call me?"

"I felt bad about..well about that night you helped me out and what I did" she muttered

"Oh you mean when you betrayed me and got me sent into a god damn waiting room for four fucking years" he stood up and looked at her with so much hatred in his eyes she was sure he was going to hurt her.

"I..um..I'm sorry about that" she said sheepishly

"Yeah I'm sure you are. So you called me back to apologise is that it girly?" He chuckled.

"Yes I am sorry but now I think I regret calling you back to say sorry if all you're gonna do is try to scare, rape or laugh at me." He looked taken aback.

"Rape? Don't flatter yourself babes you're not my type"

"What clever?"

"Alive" he retorted

"Oh, I see well then I suppose you better be on your way don't want to keep all those dead whores waiting" She snarled. She sounded jealous. Jealous he thought something he didn't expect from her. A smile played on his lips.

"What!?" She demanded

"Oh, nothing you just sounded a little jealous there babes. What's wrong did you want little old me to yourself?" He laughed and she turned bright red again.

"Get out" she mumbled, he kept laughing.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, he disappeared leaving her with the echo of his laughter. She laid on the bed and cried.


	3. Words of advice

I own nothing I wish I did but I don't  please enjoy and comment. THANKS

Chapter Three

When she woke sun pressed against her thick curtains which had been drawn and her hair clung to her face were her tears had dried. She looked down, the clothes that had clung to her body last night had disappeared and she was left wearing a small black t-shirt. Had she dreamed it all, there was no evidence that he had really been there at all. No revealing clothing, no smashed mirror and no open windows. Only her tears gave away what might have happened. She looked at her bare walls, that wasn't right, where were her pictures. She looked at the scattered pieces of paper on the floor still spelling out "you're mine". A small squeak escaped her lips, he had been there.

She picked the pictures up and hid them under her bed. Opening her curtains she saw her dad outside watering flowers and Delia sculpting what looked like something the cat had hocked up.

She turned back to her room, she dressed in a small black top and grey jeans. She left her hair down and left her make up untouched. She wasn't trying to impress anyone today. She looked in the mirror quickly, and then something caught her eye, at her throat lay the beetle chocker. He had defiantly been there. She ran her finger over it lightly and smiled. The smile died on her lips. She hadn't put him back. She had simply told him to go away. She hadn't actually said his name three times.

She looked in the mirror wide eyed and said "Beetlejuice?"

A small crack appeared in the mirror then disappeared and left the image of the grubby ghost behind. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Calmed down then?" He laughed "Looking a little worse for wear aren't ya babes?" again he laughed but it wasn't cruel.

She smiled at him "Not looking so good yourself Casanova!" her turn to laugh as he pointed to himself making and mouthed "moi!"

"I think I look pretty charming actually Lyds" He ran a hand through his mossy yellow hair and winked at her making her laugh again. Why was he being nice today?

"So how come you are being a little nicer today rather then last night?"

He looked shocked "Me nice HA! Nah don't be silly babes I was just teasing ya last night."

She looked at him, really looked at him and noticed his eyes were emerald green and she found herself lost in them, that was of course until he disappeared. He appeared behind her and she jumped. Making him laugh.

"So jumpy Lyds" he placed his cold hands on her shoulders massaging gently "You need to relax" his voice had softened, although it still held his natural growl it was softer more sensual. She closed her eyes feeling her muscles relax ever so slightly. His hands went lower down her arms still massaging. She felt a softness at her throat. Then at the base of her neck, was, was he kissing her!? She turned around sharply.

"Did you just kiss me?" she breathed.

"No, me? Never, wouldn't dream of it, maybe gave it a thought, possibly, yes, almost defiantly" He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well take it easy there Beej just cause I summoned you back doesn't mean I'm letting you into my panties." She laughed as a pair of black spider webbed pants was all he wore. She had to admit he looked pretty good, pretty funny but good nonetheless.

"Beej not being funny but they look better on me"

He growled at her "Fucking tease" with that he disappeared. Leaving her laughing this time rather then him and leaving him in a foul mood rather then her.

She almost floated down the stairs after that morning greeting. She popped some bread in the toaster and sat at the table and flicked through a magazine, showing very toned very tanned men. She closed it and sat and thought of the man who had just been almost naked in her room. He wasn't toned and he couldn't be any further from tanned if he tried. Actually considering whom she was thinking about it probably was possible. The thought of a toned and tanned Beetlejuice made her laugh out loud.

"What you laughing at honey?" She looked across the table to see Barbara smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about someone" oh no she had someone instead of something. So here begins the interrogation.

"Ooo, who? A boy?" Barbara's smile widened. Making Lydia's disappear.

"Um, yeah Barbara a guy but it's not like that I was just thinking about something he did"

"Well if he is on your mind maybe you should think a little more about why he is there." She smiled as she left the table.

Lydia had thought that if Barbara knew who the guy was she wouldn't have given those words of advice. They would have been more like "RUN FOR THE HILLS AND TAKE THIS HOLY WATER" if she had known it was Beetlejuice. Lydia laughed again at the thought of someone trying to fend him off with holy water and a crucifix.

Barbara was right though why was Beetlejuice in her thoughts so much. Maybe it was because she still felt guilty, maybe because she had seen him this morning, maybe it was another reason.

The toaster popped making Lydia fall back off her chair and she heard a distant cackle and she joined that cackle with her own joyful laughter.

I have now added the first page of the 1st chapter as a comic strip on deviant art check it out. http:// blesformy. deviantart .com/art/ Beetlejuicecomicforgiveforget-116356479

without the spaces obviously :) or go to deviantart . com and type in beetlejuicecomicforgiveforget


	4. Wet Dream

I own nothing people besides my imagination.

Chapter four

After breakfast she decided to have a bath to wash away the remnants of her make up. She ran the water and went to her room to grab her robe.

When she entered her room she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed looking through the box of pictures of him! He smiled at her when she came through the door.

"I see I became a little obsession of yours eh babes?" he sniggered.

"Um, well don't flatter yourself BJ" she smiled awkwardly.

He looked at her "BJ?" she smiled

"Well can't call you Beetlejuice the whole time can I?"

He grimaced "Easy on the B word babe"

"Sorry that's the reason for the nickname though" she sat next to him.

"Yeah I don't mind it's got a ring to it" he got off the bed and sat on her desk "So how come you're keeping me around babes?"

"Um, well, no reason really, I can send you back if you like Be..." he held his hand over her mouth.

"No, no I'm good here, just thought you might have another reason, you know like me being your one true love or some shit" he smiled and she laughed.

"No again BJ don't flatter yourself" she walked towards him "Maybe I wanted to make it up to you for getting you eaten." His smile grew.

"Oh yeah? How were you planning to do that?" he leaned towards her, his mouth hovered over hers.

"By not sending you back what did you think?" she grinned, grabbed her robe from behind him causing her to brush against him, and then left for the shower.

"Fucking tease" she heard him say before she left.

She laughed as she closed the door. She stripped and lay in the bath closing her eyes and leaning back she felt herself drift of into a slumber. And she dreamed.

_She entered the room slowly, the people dancing seductively in clothing that hugged there bodies. And the seductive throbbing music called her to the dance floor, as she listened to the lyrics_

"_No shadows,_

_No reflections here._

_Lying cheek to cheek_

_In your cold embrace"_

_She looked down at her outfit which was like a second skin. A black corset that looked like spider webs on her skin and a leather skirt that looked poured on. She danced with and against the other pale, red lipped beauties. The music continued_

"_You press the knife_

_Against your heart._

_And say that,_

_"I love you, so much you must kill me now.""_

_She looked around the dark room and spotted him. Pale, his dusty blonde hair, piercing green eyes connected with hers. His suit which clung to him now more then it should. The white stripes where the only coloured clothing in the room. He moved towards her. Grabbed her hips, dancing with her, there hips grinded together, her arms gripped his face close while his hands gripped her arse keeping her close to him._

"_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun."_

_She felt her breath speed up as he grazed teeth along her neck. She ran her hands up his back through his hair. _

"_Lydia" he whispered against her neck "Let me take you" she shivered in response._

"_Yes Beetlejuice take me I'm yours" there lips crashed together._

"_Digging your smile apart_

_With my spade tongue._

_The hole is where the heart is._

_We built this tomb together,_

_And I won't fill it alone."_

"_I'm going to take everything Lydia all your innocence is mine" He sneered_

"_I haven't ever been innocent" She smiled. _

A cackle broke her dream and she sat up with the green eyes she had been looking at with lust looking at her. Heat raised to her cheeks. Please let her dream have been silent.

"So, your mine are you?" he smiled at her. Oh shit she had been talking.

"I..um…don't know what you are talking about BJ"

"Really well maybe I can refresh your memory?" He placed a hand at the back of her neck and put his mouth close to hers, her breath raced. "Are you mine Lydia?"

"No…..no I'm not yours" she whispered

"Would you like to be?" He kissed her with all the pent up anger and passion he had suppressed just for her.

**Well that's all for now but I hoped you like it and please comment. The song is "If I was your vampire- marylin manson" and yes I know BJ isn't a vampire it just sort of fit with what I wanted the image to say. Comments means a nice next chapter. ******


	5. No going back

**I own nothing but my dirty imagination. Now I usually plan what I'm going to write about in the chapters first but this time I'm going to let it play out and see where it leads us ;).**

She pushed his chest and he fell head first into the bath and she screamed. He looked at himself and horror crossed his face.

"Aw babes my character is washing away" he climbed out of the bath and snapped his fingers and he was dry and filthy again. But she had seen in that brief moment what he might have looked like had he been alive, luscious blonde hair that had swept gracefully from his face, his face with high cheek bones and paling red lips. He might have been handsome once. And perhaps under the dirt he still was.

He looked at her and grinned "Should have got a grope while I was there babes wanna try again?"

She looked at him horrified "Get out!" she gritted her teeth. He didn't move she had had enough of him now "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Bee…" his mouth crushed against hers again and she attempted to push him off but he gripped her harder.

"Come on babes play a little" He laughed at her feeble attempts to push him off. He kissed her more and she let a tear slide down her cheek. He finally broke away from her. "Stop crying, jeez, I'm not gonna rape ya, I'm a lot of things but rapist is, surprising as it is, not one of them. Just leave the "B" word alone babes because I am not a nice guy and I will do anything to get what I want Lyds, anything" with that he vanished from the bathroom.

She got out of the bath fell to the floor and cried.

He kicked a box of pictures across her bedroom floor. Damn what was this broad doing to him? Like he said he wasn't a nice guy, so why had her tears made him feel guilty.

"Fucking girl!" what should he do? Should he leave? No if he left then she might call him back. Damn. So he lay on her bed and closed his eyes. She had said she was his. He smile gently, his, Lydia was his. He liked that idea. Liked the idea of her kneeling before him and, he could feel himself getting hard of the idea. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown up and filled out very nicely. She was gorgeous.

He heard the door click open and she walked through her eyes ablaze. She was clothed again. Damn. Oh well maybe another time. She walked up to him and closed her fist and it smacked it into his jaw.

"Ow, fucking goddamn bitch" He got of the bed and walked towards her. She stood her ground.

"Touch me again you son of a bitch and I'll remove what's between your legs myself" she screamed at him.

He kept walking and gave her ground and walked backwards right into the door. He placed his hands either side of her trapping her.

"Thinking about you touching that part of me Lyds….Drives me wild" He leaned against her and heard her gasp. She was his and they both knew it.

"No, BJ get of me" her breath was racing.

"Tell me you want me Lyds, tell me" he moaned in her ear and the only thing that stopped her falling was his body pressed against hers. He licked up her neck. And she shivered that excited him more.

"BJ no, I don't it isn't right, your dead." She whispered.

He laughed "Rigor mortis has its up side lyd" He ground against her. Her breathing raced. He bit her neck gently and she moaned against him.

"Beej I do want you" she moaned gently. "I want you so very much"

There mouths crushed together as there hands caressed each other. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't loving. It was pure throbbing need that drove them both.

She knelt in front of him and took down his pants, releasing him and took all of him into her mouth. He gasped and threw his head back. She bit down slightly dragging her teeth up his length. His hands pulled at her hair. God she was so good at that he thought. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently.

"Oh Lyds" he moaned.

There was a knock at the door. And through the door came Barbara's voice "Lydia we need to talk"

Shit they were busted.

**Ok so yes it was mean of me to stop in the middle of them getting friendly but it will make it better when it eventually does happen. Please comment.**


	6. A Dare

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update, I'll try to update more regular from now on. **

Previously...

_"Beej I do want you" she moaned gently. "I want you so very much"_

_There mouths crushed together as there hands caressed each other. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't loving. It was pure throbbing need that drove them both._

_She knelt in front of him and took down his pants, releasing him and took all of him into her mouth. He gasped and threw his head back. She bit down slightly dragging her teeth up his length. His hands pulled at her hair. God she was so good at that he thought. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently._

_"Oh Lyds" he moaned._

_There was a knock at the door. And through the door came Barbara's voice "Lydia we need to talk"_

_Shit they were busted._

And now on with the story...

"Just a minute..." she turned to look at the ghost who was part way through showing he really did have the most. "Disappear!"

He pouted at her "Aw come on babes, getting caught doesn't make your blood run" He pushed against her harder and she held in the moan. There was only one way to get rid of him now.

"beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejucie" she whispered against his lips.

He disappeared and the word "bitch" echoed in her ear.

She put her dressing gown on, calmed her breathing and reluctantly opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I didn't realise you were getting dressed, it's just with it coming up to Halloween and all, Adam and I are going away for a few days, now I know you're parents are going back to New York this week as well, and I am just asking if you have a party make sure the attic is locked and be safe." Barbara smiled at her

"Um, sure, no problem...a few days? Really? All of you? Well have a great time. Must dash, need to dry my hair" with that Lydia slammed the door on her ghost mother.

Lydia lent against the door and slid down it, she heard Barbara leave "I'll call you back but you need to chill for a bit longer, beetlejucie, beetlejuice" she held her breath and then "beetlejuice"

"Ya know babes ya can't chill out much more then this" he cackled hanging upside down from her canopy, she looked up at him and how much she wanted him. He was there green eyes an eyelash length from her brown. He picked her up under the shoulders and held her against the door.

"I can hear your thoughts Lyds, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words" he licked up her neck none too gently. "Say them, tell me, beg me"

"Beej...I...we can't...we have to wait till they leave." He bit down on her delicate skin and her pulse quickened.

"Tell me no again lyds, make it dirtier, make the whole thing nasty and more dangerous" He looked at her and dared her to say it, dared her to make him take her by force, she wanted it, if she didn't she could say his name. And the thoughts that ran through her head, how much her body ached for him, and should she really make the whole situation more dangerous. God she wanted dangerous for so long.

She leanded against him bit his lip and defiantly whispered "NO!"

**So I will post more in the next few days, but I want to make the next chapter absolutely perfect. But it will be with you by Saturday **


	7. A Final Sin

_**Ok so I know I said I would update more however have had some serious stuff going on and really haven't had time**__._

S_**O here is the next chapter, I was listening to a lot of music and something that inspired this chap is dangerous game from the Jekyll and hyde musical.**_

He pulled her away from the door "Come on Lydia, come play with the dead just like you used to"

She fell against him and he rolled her dressing gown down round her shoulders, he bit his way across her collarbone and she groaned for him

"So many years Lyds, you trapped me for so many years and you will pay!" he sneered against her and her heart beat grew, this was not good he was pissed and he was powerful and he had her at an extreme disadvantage.

He ripped the gown from her and bit harder pushing her against the wardrobe pushing her knees apart with his own and forcing himself between them, he lifted one of her legs and ground against her, she couldn't help but moan and throw her head back. He whispered into her ear "This is not going to be gentle, this will hurt and you will remember for days to come that I took you and made you weak"

He lifted her leg higher and pushed harder against her enough for it to hurt, but she wanted more and didn't care who heard. Her hips started to move against his and she could not control herself, he had her arms pinned above her head and he was biting and kissing his way to her mouth.

"Beg my Lydia, just like you begged for my help way back when"

"Please, Beetlejuice please take me, take me as your own" he moaned at the use of his name and laughed out loud "careful lyds…I might disappear" and just like that he was gone leaving her shaking and shivering but not from the cold.

She felt herself pulled toward the bed and could hear him cackling but could not see him anywhere

"Ah the power rush you give me Lyds, let me show you what it's like to make it with a real man"

The power laid her on the bed and held her legs apart, he appeared between them licking his lips, completed naked, she could see the coldness of his face matched that of his body, he was pale and the mould was heavier around his hairline on his head then on his body but the faint hint of it was there.

He pushed a finger into her and her back arched and she yelped in surprise. He added another and smiled wickedly at her "more lyds?" all she could do was nod at him.

He lifted her ankles and positioned himself, the only warning was the small smile and wink he gave her. He then drove himself into her hard and fast, she could hear the sounds of there bodies every time he thrust into her.

She cried out underneath him and her nails raked down his back, may have drawn blood had there been any to draw. He moaned above her increases his speed and rhythm, no man could go this fast. But Beej wasn't a man not anymore and he did not have to abide to the laws of physics.

"Beej please, oh fuck please" she screamed over and over wanting to feel his release and her own

"That's it lyds scream for me babes"

He started to lose his rhythm as his orgasm grew "Scream my name babes, tell me what I want to hear"

"Beetlejucie, I am yours!" and with that they both came against each other, her nails digging into his shoulders and both there bodies shaking against the other.

"Damn straight you are!" he growled at her

_Well that's the chapter, tell me if you like, I don't know if I will be writing anymore now that they have had that moment together, but I might, wont promise anything._

_Thanks for reading_

_B_

_x _


End file.
